1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of devices that may be characterized as educational devices, teaching devices, or play devices requiring a degree of skill.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With respect to prior art, reference is made to British Pat. No. 12,693; U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,183,793, 3,762,071 and 3,460,273. The prior art devices are in some instances referred to as an educational device or teaching aid or otherwise. The prior art devices utilize rotatable disks, but otherwise are lacking in characteristics and capabilities such that utilization of the device requires a particular combination of intelligence, skill, and capability. The herein invention is unique in these respects as will become apparent from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments of the invention.